Alfa,Beta,Omega i Gamma?
by Sir.Cameleo
Summary: W świecie w którym możesz być silną Alfą,Neutralną Betą lub uległą omegą. Levy McGarden sprytna drobna omega spotyka Lucy Heartfillia, miłą,wesołą ale tajemniczą dziewczynę uważana za dziwaka w szkole i emu? ponieważ jest błędem świata. Jest Gammą Silniejszą i bardziej zwierzęcą niż Alfa czy ktokolwiek inny. Jest Też na Ao3
1. Początek

**Nie posiadam Fairy Tail ,ale chyba wszyscy o tym wiedzą. :**

_ Początek_

Narator P.O.V

Właśnie rozpoczyna się kolejny dzień nauki w Liceum FT. Studenci właśnie wchodzą do swej szkoły by za kilka minut wchłaniać wiedzę która ma im zapewnić godną przyszłość.Jedną z uczennic była drobna, niebieskowłosa omega zwąca się Levy McGarden, kierująca się do swojej szafki by zmienić buty i móc przejść do swojej klasy na lekcję. Aktualnie ma na sobie brązowe buty żółtą Sukienkę na ramiączka kończącą się nad kolanami a na głowie ma pomarańczową opaskę.Kiedy już dochodzi do swojej sali, siada ma wyznaczonym już wcześniej miejscu.

-Cześć Gajeel-powiedziała brązowo oka do Czarnowłosego kolegi siedzącego za nią.

-Cześć Krewetka-Czarnowłosy odpowiedział.

Czarnowłosy o którym mowa to Gajeel Redfox, Beta i jeden z wielu przyjaciół Mcgarden. Jego czarne włosy są bujne i długie prawie do końca jego pleców posiada również czerwone oczy i charakterystyczny piercing na Czarne spodnie równie czarne trampki, na Torsie ma ciemno zieloną koszulkę i skórzaną kurtkę.

-Nie nazywaj mnie Krewetką!-Krzyczy w zamian Levy.

-Jasne Shrims Gihi Gihi-zaśmiał się RedFox.

-Jo Puszka-Przywitał się podchodząc do nich Różowowłosy chłopak.

Chłopak ten to Natsu Dragnnel, członek Drużyny piłkarskiej, Beta i Chłopak Greya Fullbastera. Nosi lużne szare spodnie,zielony T-shirt z czerwonym smokiem i charakterystyczny Biały szalik na szyi a na nogach ma sandał łososiowe włosy stają we wszystkie strony a oliwkowe oczy błyszczą rozbawieniem.

Razem z nim weszła Erza Scarlet,Omega i Przewodnicząca Szkoły. Jej szkarłatne włosy kończą się w środku pleców nosi długą fioletową sukienkę z rozcięciem z prawej, jej czekoladowe oczy patrzyły z Natsu na Gajeela pilnując by nie zaczeli walczyć

-Cześć Salamander-odpowiedział Gajeel z złośliwym uśmieszkiem

-Hej Erza, skończyłaś już swoją papierkową robotę?-spytała się Błękitnowłosa z troską wypisaną na twarzy.

-Tak ostatnio ktoś cały czas walczy z innymi uczniami a następnie ucieka, Muszę sprowadzić go to porządku.-powiedziała z błyskiem w oku Scarlet.

Ich rozmowy przerwał Dzwonek na lekcję, Gdy wszyscy usiedli na miejscach wszedł nauczyciel i rozpoczoł lekcję

Gdy nastała przerwa na jedzenie (nie wiem jak to nazwać) drobna omega poszła do biblioteki by zjeść i może przeczytać którąś z książek znajdujących się tam.

Biblioteka była sporej wielkości pomieszczeniem z pułkami na książki z każdej możliwej strony na środku znajduje się kilka stołów przy których można usiąść i poczytać.

z lewej od drzwi stało biurko za którym powinna siedzieć Bibliotekarka, jednak teraz poszło gdzieś.

Levy podeszła do jednej z pułek zauważając że książka którą wcześniej chciała przeczytać jest na jej szczycie i nie może jej dosięgnąć. Dziewczyna zaczeła podskakiwać by sięgnąć tą księgę.

W trakcie tej uw intrygującej czynności dziewczyna się prawie wywróciła ,i zamkneła oczy, jednak w czasie ktoś złapał ją w pasie i ustawił do pionu. Gdy otworzyła oczy zobaczyła wyższą od niej Blondynkę patrzącą na nią z zaciekawieniem

-Dziękuje za złapanie mnie-Powiedziała lekko jąkając się Mcgarden.

-Nie ma za co-Odpowiedziała bez emocji blondynka. Na tworzy ma dziwną bandanę przedstawiającą Wielkie kły, na torsie Błękitną koszulkę z białym napisem Don't Forget.

Na nogach luźne moro dresy na stopach czerwone trampki,jej złote włosy są do końca pleców a jej wielkie oczy mają kolor płynnej gorzkiej czekolady.

-Jestem Levy, A ty?-przedstawiła się już spokojniej dziewczyna.

-A ja to Lucy. W ogóle którą książkę sięgałaś?-Spytała się z zaciekawieniem dziewczyna o czekoladowych oczach.

-em... Tą-Wskazała na dość grubą książkę o złotej oprawie pod tytyłem "Drogi Kaby'.

Po tym jak to powiedziała Wyższa z nich wzieła w swoje ręce wyżej wymienioną książkę i podała ją niższej z nich. Zdjeła wtem bandane z twarzy i uśmiechneła się lekko pokazująć swoje kły będące prawie na równi z tymi z materiału wcześniej pokrywające dolną część twarzy.

-Jeszcze raz dziękuje-powtórzyła Levy uśmiechająć się w strone wcześniej nazwanej óra otwróciła wzrok z lekkim rumieńcem

-A ja znowu mówię że nie ma za co-Mówi czekolado-oka wkładając ręce do kieszeni spodni-I Do zobaczenia-mówi odchodząc.

-Cześć-Mówi machając wesoła Mcgarden.

_Lucy co? Kim tak w sumie jesteś?_ myśli Dziewczyna spogłądając na książkę w dłoniach


	2. Ponownie

_Znowu Ty? Tak to Ja._

P.O.V: Narrator

Tydzień minął dość szybko i był już piątek, a uczniowie trwają w kolejnym dniu jednym z nich jest znana nam blondynka siedząca z tyły swojej klasy myśląc o pewnej niebieskowłosej dziewczynie. Zdawało się ze spotkanie z nią to jedyna rzecz która chodzi jej po głowie.

-_Przestań, To dziewczyna jakich setki, więc przestań_-powtarzała w myślach próbując skupić się na jakkolwiek innych rzeczach jednak jak silnie próbowała jej umysł wracał do momentu gdy jej oczy spotkały się z równie brązową parą należącą do omegi. próby zakończyły się kiedy to dzwonek zadzwonił ogłaszając iż nastała przerwa i mogą wyjść na korytarz.

Blondynka czym prędzej włożyła swoje rzeczy do plecaka, i popędziła do drzwi. Gdy udało jej się wydostać z sali, poszła prosto do łazienki.

Łazienka nie była jakoś szczególnie ładna, jednak pełniła swe funkcję. ściany pokryte były Brązową farbą, na jednej ze ścian znajdowało się dość duże lustro, a pod nim kilka umywalek pomiędzy którymi mieszczą się dozowniki na mydło. Z drugiej strony pomieszczenia znajdują się kabiny. Włączając wodę, wzięła ją w ręce i oblała swą twarz, powtarzając tą czynność kilkukrotnie próbowała uspokoić swój umysł, i mając nadzieje słuchać na kolejnej lekcji.

* * *

P.O.V: Levy

Właśnie nastała przerwa obiadowa, razem z przyjaciółmi szłam do stołówki by tam usiąść, zjeść i porozmawiać.Obok mnie szła Erza, która wypatrywała w gąszczu studentów szukając naszych przyjaciół.Dziś miała na sobie niebieską spódniczkę i gruby szary sweter.

Sama stołówka wyglądała jak z jakiegoś Amerykańskiego Filmu. Białe ściany, Kafelki i rzędy stołów koło każdej ze ścian.

-Erza, Levy Tutaj!- Cana krzyczała wesoło do nas siedząc przy stoliku razem z kilkoma innymi z naszych przyjaciół. Cana jest opaloną i dość wysoką omegą lubiącą w wolnej chwili się napić. Jej strój zwykle składa się z białej koszuli na guziki i długiej jasno brązowej spódnicy. Również dziś nosi ten zestaw.

-Cześć-Przywitałyśmy się z wszystkimi, po czym usiadłyśmy na miejscach. Kiedy jedliśmy odezwał się Gray.

-Słyszeliście o ty co się stało z bandą Minervy?-Powiedział podekscytowanie szarowłosy, nieświadomie rozpinając guziki koszuli i patrząc na wszystkich.

-Juvia nie słyszała żadnych plotek o nich.-Przemówiła z zaintrygowaniem niebieskowłosa. Juvia ma błękitne niczym morskie głębiny oczy, tego samego koloru włosy i bladą cerę. Nosi ciemnoniebieski płaszcz pokrywające całe ciało i czarne kozaki do kolan.

-Ponoć w tą środę zaatakowali z zaskoczenia jakiegoś ucznia,-W tym miejscu krótką pauzę- a on w mniej niż pięć minut pobił je wszystkie.Mówił dramatycznie, jakby udała narratora filmu kryminalistycznego.

-A może znowu wagarują?-Mira dopomina wesoło białe włosy są związane w kucyku z lekką krzywką opadającą na niebieskie oczy za to jej sukienka jest czarna z falbankami na końcu. Wszyscy zastanawialiśmy się czy do co powiedział Grey to prawda czy po prostu ktoś nie próbuje usprawiedliwić tego iż niema ich w szkole od dwóch dni.

-Znowu gadasz głupoty Fullbuster kto niby miał z nimi walczyć?-Gajeel drwi rozbawiony- Laxus kiedy zabawiał się z Freed'em czy może Kagura gdy ćwiczyła szermierkę?-Drwi dalej nie przekonany by jakiś ''Tajemniczy uczeń'' pobił grupę pięciu dziewczyn tak by nie mogły przez dwa dni pójść do szkoły zwłaszcza że jedna z nich raz po takiej ''walce'' przyszła tylko po to by się chwalić jaka to ona silna i jak może każdego pokonać.

-Ja nie jestem idiotą jak przerośnięta jaszczurka!-Szarooki krzyknął gniewnie w stronę Bety który w odpowiedzi zaśmiał się tylko.

-Jak mnie nazwałeś Lodówo?-Zapiał wściekle Natsu wtrącając się w rozmowę

-Przerośniętą jaszczurką a co głuchy jesteś płomień-mózg?-ryknął z powrotem Grey zrzucając koszulkę na ziemie zostając w samych spodniach.

-Ja chociaż nie jestem ślepy jak ty Stryptizerka!-Natsu powiedział wstając i uderzając pięścią w twarz rywala/kochanka co zapoczątkowało kolejną walkę dzisiaj.

Po chwili do walki dołączył się Gajeel i Sting który razem z Rougiem akurat szli w naszą stronę. Wtrakcie kiedy oni walczyli my rozmawialiśmy o niepotrzebnych Erza skończyła jeść swój kawałek ciasta truskawkowego postanowiła rozdzielić walczących chłopców, więc wstała złapała Natsu i Stinga za kołnierze koszul i zaczęła na wszystkich czterech krzyczeć jak to walka jest zakazana w regulaminie szkoły i mają się natychmiast uspokoić. Następnie odłożyła ich i wróciła na swoje miejsce by wyjąć z plecaka kolejny kawałek chłopcy usiedli przy stoliku i albo zaczęli jeść przygotowane wcześniej jedzenie albo wrócili do jedzenia.

-to w jakiej sprawie przyszliście do nas Rouge?-spytałam z zainteresowaniem czarnowłosego chłopaka czarne włosy są związane w kucyk jednak nadal z grzywką zasłaniającą jedno z jego czerwonych oczu jego ubiór składał się z czarnej i bluzy i równie czarnych spodni na nogach za to miał białe buty.

-Sting chciał was zaprosić-zaczął spokojnie jednak przerwał mu krzyk blondyna-NA DOMÓWKĘ!-wrzeszczy z radością niebieskooki jego ubrania są wręcz tym samym co jego kompana jednak odwrotnie biała koszulka i równie białe spodnie były pobrudzone od walki z przed chwili, tak samo jak jego czarne buty.

-Sting chciał was zaprosić-zaczął spokojnie jednak przerwał mu krzyk blondyna-NA DOMÓWKĘ!-wrzeszczy z radością niebieskooki jego ubrania są wręcz tym samym co jego kompana jednak odwrotnie biała koszulka i równie białe spodnie były pobrudzone od walki z przed chwili, tak samo jak jego czarne usłyszeniu tych słów Natsu i Grey wydają się jakby mieli zaraz wybuchnąć z radości.

-A kiedy do będzie?- zapytałam niepewna czy to dobrze teraz robić imprezę.

-Za tydzień w sobotę.-powiedział ze spokojem Rouge-Możecie zaprosić każdego swojego znajomego, czym więcej tym lepiej.-Mówił dalej z roztargnieniem jego chłopak.

Kiedy wszyscy przestaliśmy ekscytować tym co będzie się działo u Stinga powróciliśmy do jedzenia i rozmawiania na najróżniejsze tematy. Po dzwonku nasza rozmowa została przerwana a my poszliśmy do sal by nie dostać kary za spóźnienie się. Tam zostaliśmy przywitani przez prawie całą klasę siedzącą i rozmawiającą między sobą.

* * *

Byłam w drodze do domu by móc odrobić prace domową i dalej czytać książkę która na początku doprowadziła do spotkania mnie z się co będzie się dalej działo w niej .Kiedy nareszcie udało mi się dojść do upragnionego domu otworzyłam drzwi i weszłam z uśmiechem do sporego salonu. Gdy zdjęłam buty i położyłam je na półce spojrzałam w stronę brązowej kanapy przed którą stał drewniany stół mający na blacie stos książek, świeczkę i kilka jednej z nich zostało spisane tuszem iż dziś Mama wróci gdzieś po północy i obiad jest gotowy więc mam się nie martwić.

Poszłam do kuchni zrobić sobie herbatę i wziąć obiad. Będąc w progu zauważyłam już ze do jedzenia jest spaghetti, podeszłam do kuchenki gdzie oprócz garnka z jedzeniem stał czajnik chwyciłam go i wlałam w niego wodę by ją zagotować.Po wzięciu jedzenia i zaparzeniu herbaty zabrałam wszystko do salony położyłam na stole i zaczęłam czytać naprzemiennie jedzeniem i piciem kilku godzinach byłam zmęczona i musiałam pójść do pokoju by jutro mieć siły wstać i czytać kolejne strony książki.

* * *

P.O.V: Narrator

Nastał sobotni poranek godzina ósma trzydzieści pięć a światło słoneczne zaczyna walić w oczy drobnej omegi która mimowolnie musi wstać i powrócić do życia. leniwie wstała i

przebrała się w fioletową sukienkę na ramiączka, i poszła zrobić sobie jedzenie. Podeszła szybkich krokiem do lodówki by z niej zabrać mleko, gdy je wzięła otworzyłam szafkę stojącą po drugiej stronie i wzięła z niej metalową miskę to której wsypała płatki owsiane, i mleko. Po zjedzeniu jakże wymagającego posiłku wstała i podeszłą do drzwi założyła buty, i wyszła do sklepu jak prosiła, w czwartek, o to jej mama.

Będąc już w sklepie poszła prosto do działu z płynami do czyszczenia, po drodze biorąc kilka innych rzeczy będących na liście zakupów. gdy już podeszłą do półki zauważyła że jeden z płynów które ma kupić jest na tyle wysoko iż nie może go dosięgnąć. Zaczęła podskakiwać by dosięgnąć ten produkt nie zauważając stojącej za nią sylwetki

-Bycie niskim chyba serio jest tak kijowe jak myślałam-Mówi z rozbawieniem Dziewczyna-Chociaż to trochę urocze jak tak podskakujesz.-Ciągnie dalej uśmiechając się wesoło

-Co...?-zapytała z dziwieniem Levy rumieniąc się lekko i odwracając się w stronę rozmówcy by stwierdzić oż jest to złotowłosa dziewczyna którą spotkała w poniedziałek.

-Lucy co ty tu robisz?-znowu zapytała tym razem z większym opanowaniem niż wcześniej. Zauważyła wtedy że ubiór dziewczyny nie zmienił się ale za to jej ręce i policzek zdobią

bandaże oprócz tego ma też wiele drobnych zadrapań-i co ci się stało?-dalej mówi.

-Na pierwsze pytanie kupuje jedzenie, a na drugi miałam mały '_wypadek_'-Mówi spokojnie patrząc z wręcz dziecięcą radością robiąc cudzysłów w powietrzu mówiąc wypadek.-okej... A możesz mi pomóc skoro już tu jesteś?-Spytała niepewnie Mcgarden nie wiedząc czy druga weźmie tą jako zabawne, czy po prostu pomoże.

-Ta jasne mogę. A którą rzecz chcesz?-dalej mówi spokojnie jednak w jej tonie słychać jakby ciekawość. Levy wskazała na płyn do mycia naczyń a wysza z nich podeszła chwyciła go i podała mniejszej.

-Proszę sówko-przemówiła uroczyście Lucy w trakcie tej czynności. niebieskowłosa zarumieniła się na przydomek patrząc krzywo na Blondynkę.

-Sówko? czemu?-spytała ciekawa genezy tego wyboru.

-Sowy są fajne i mądre a jak widziałam jesteś jedną z lepszych uczennic naszego liceum a Sówka to taka mała sowa więc pasuję do to ciebie.-Powiedziała z dumą w głosie i uśmiechając się szeroko pokazując swoje kły. Na te słowa Levy zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej nie mogąc oderwać oczu od szczęśliwego wyrazu Lucy.

-No co teraz zostało ci na liście?-Spytała dalej uśmiechając się brązowooka nie spuszczając oczu z postaci stojącej przed nią.

-a czemu chcesz to wiedzieć?-Spytała z powrotem próbując opanować rumieniec dalej zdobiący jej policzki.

-No skoro już tu jestem to mogę ci pomóc. Zwłaszcza jeśli będzie więcej tak wysoko postawionych rzeczy.-Wyjaśniła lekko śmiejąc się pod koniec

-Okejj To teraz mam sok porzeczkowy.-Powiedziała niepewnie idąc w stronę działu z sokami za nią szła wyższa dziewczyna uśmiechająca się jak idiota.

Tak trwał Dzień dla Naszych Bohaterek. Gdy Levy miała już wszystko kupione obie dziewczyny musiały się rozdać.

-Więc to chyba pora się pożegnać-Mówi z roztargnieniem niebieskowłosa spoglądając na ekran telefony by zobaczyć że jest prawie jedynasta.

-Chyba tak Sówko-mówi z powrotem blondynka drapiąc się po karku.-Ale możemy się zawszę w szkole spotkać-przypomina patrząc w niebo.-Naprawdę?-spytała z wątpliwością w głosie Mcgarden pamiętając że naprawdę przez cały tydzień nie widziała Lucy oprócz momentu w którym ją uratowała przed upadkiem

-Tak. heh Możemy się spotykać w bibliotece na długiej przerwie jeśli ci do odpowiada oczywiście-Lucy dodaje starając się nie brzmieć jakby kazała jej to zrobić

-Jasne-Odpowiada wręcz natychmiast bojąc się jakoby ta okazja mogła się już nie powtórzyć.Lucy na ten obrót spraw uśmiecha się szczerze i żegna się z młodszą dziewczyną odchodząc w swoją stronę.W między czasie Levy zaczęła szczęśliwie iść w stronę domu by móc dalej czytać książkę.


End file.
